


Every year you'll be my valentine

by DreamyBoy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Multi, Polski | Polish, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyBoy/pseuds/DreamyBoy
Summary: Więc, są walentynki, Nico, Jason i Percy żyją w poliamorycznej relacji i Percy przygotował niespodziankę dla nich
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 3





	Every year you'll be my valentine

Percy’iemu zostało niewiele czasu. Dochodziła 16.00, a jego kochankowie, Jason i Nico mieli niedługo wrócić z pracy. Jason pracował w centrali lotów, a Nico miał swój własny zakład pogrzebowy. Percy nie pracował, był na ostatnim roku studiów oceanograficznych. Jako temat pracy magisterskiej planował: “Wpływ surfingu na życie zwierząt morskich”. Kochał to i miał nadzieję, że obroni swoją pracę. Lecz teraz myślał jedynie o ukochanych. Wszystko zaczęło się od Jasona. Wszedł w związek z nim w ostatniej klasie liceum, a po 2 latach dołączył do nich najniższy z chłopców. z matematyki wynika więc że byli razem już trzy lata! "Minęło jak jedna chwila" - pomyślał Percy. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie cudowne chwile - ich obecność gdy odbierał licencjat, otwarcie domu pogrzebowego Nico, wakacje na Hawajach i namiętny seks na plaży - cud, że ich nikt nie przyłapał! Lecz teraz był 14 lutego, a on postanowił przystroić mieszkanie w którym żyli w niebieskie przedmioty. Całe było nimi pokryte.  
Dosłownie - przy suficie wisiały niebieskie serca, na każdym stole stało parę niebieskich misiów, dywany zostały zastąpione nowymi w biało-błękitne wzory z serduszkami, na stole leżał niebieski obrus. Na oknach wisiały piękne niebieskie serca zrobione ze szkła. Obecnie Percy przygotowywał niespodziankę, nawiązującą do jego lat dziecięcych - smażył niebieskie naleśniki w kształcie serduszek, wedle tego samego przepisu którego używała jego mama gdy był dzieckiem. Bał się, że nie zdąży, gdyż chwilę temu otrzymał SMS-a od Jasona:  
“Jason <3: Odebrałem Nico :*”  
Gdy dopiekał ostatnie pancake’i, usłyszał otwierane drzwi. Poczuł wszechogarniającą ulgę. Cały stres, że nie wyrobi się, nagle zniknął. Gdy odwrócił się od kuchenki elektrycznej, zobaczył uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha twarz Jasona i Nico z lekkim uśmiechem, który wyglądał jakby był szczęśliwy, jednak nie chciał się z tym zdradzić. Promienie chylącego się do zachodu słońca oświetlały ich twarze.  
Pomieszczenie było bardzo przestronne. Mieszkanie znajdowało się na Manhatanie. Salon i kuchnia znajdowały się w jednym pomieszczeniu, oddzielone jedynie blatem który mógł służyć jako stół przy porannym posiłku. Koło niego, na jednym z krańców pomieszczenia znajdował się aneks kuchenny. W głównej części pomieszczenia znajdowała się sofa - obecnie nakryta niebieskim kocem w serduszka - oraz nowoczesny fotel. Przed sofą znajdował się szklany stolik na nogi lub małe przedmioty, a naprzeciwko niej meble - szafa, szuflady i półki - wraz ze stojącym na jednej z szafek telewizorem i konsolą  
Nico i Jason rzucili kurtki i szale na fotel, pomimo stojącego przy wejściu stojaka. Koło niego wylądowały ich buty. Blondyn podszedł do Percy’iego i go pocałował, a Nico rzucił się od razu na sofę  
\- Wow Percy, postarałeś się - rzucił szatyn, oglądając wszystko co młodszy chłopak zrobił  
\- Tak, jest piękne - dorzucił jasnooki, w końcu odrywając się od kucharza  
\- Dzięki, dzięki, ale teraz chodźcie jeść póki gorące - powiedział Percy, rumieniąc się z dumy i radości. - Obiecuję wam, że smakują tak samo dobrze jak wyglądają  
Jason siadł przy blacie, a Nico po chwili do niego dołączył, wstając z sofy z miną, jakby unosił całe niebo na swoich ramionach. Percy pomyślał, że musiał być bardzo zmęczony  
Podczas jedzenia okazało się, że miał rację. W czasie zwyczajnej rozmowy przy jedzeniu okazało się, że w domu pogrzebowym trafił się dwaj ciężcy “klienci” - zmasakrowane zwłoki, ofiara mordercy. oraz samobójca który skoczył z dachu. Zmywanie krwii i ustawianie kończyn w pozycjach chociaż przypominających ludzkie zajęło sporo czasu i kosztowało sporo energii. Jason za to, spędził dobry dzień w pracy, wszystkie loty wylądowały bez komplikacji. Dwaj chłopcy próbowali zagadać do zielonookiego na temat jego pracy magisterskiej, jednak on jej nawet nie zaczął i definitywnie nie to mu było w głowie. Oj nie, Percy myślał już tylko o kolejnej niespodziance która już czekała na chłopców w sypialni, a której na pewno się nie spodziewają. Sama myśl o tym spowodowała, że zaczął czuć twardość w spodniach, jednak starał się powstrzymać - nie chciał by jego kochankowie czegokolwiek się domyślili! Był naprawdę podekscytowany tym, że wiedział coś o czym oni nie mają pojęcia  
Gdy opróżnili cały talerz naleśników, Jason chciał się położyć na sofie i odpalić konsolę, a Nico ruszył by pozmywać naczynia. Jednak Percy złapał ich obu za nadgarstki i powiedział zalotnym tonem:  
\- To jeszcze nie koniec… - po czym zachichotał  
Starsi chłopcy wymienili spojrzenia pełne ekscytacji i podniecenia i pozwolili młodszemu zaprowadzić się do sypialni. Gdy tylko ten otworzył drzwi, ich oczom ukazał się cudowny widok.  
Wielkie łóżko w rozmiarze XXL - w końcu musiało pomieścić aż 3 osoby - zostało przykryte błękitnym, półprzezroczystym materiałem, który mienił się w świetle niebieskich świec, stojących na stolikach przy łóżku. Jednak najważniejsze rzeczy stały na wyraźnie dostawionym stole, na którego narzucono biały obrus. Były nimi przeróżne, niebieskie seks-zabawki, o motywie walentynek. Było tam dildo, korek analny w kształcie serca, wibrator o sercowym wzorze, lubrykant - oczywiście niebieski- i parę innych przedmiotów. Gdy tylko starsza dwójka to zobaczyła, wybuchła śmiechem  
\- Nie podoba się wam?! - przeraził się zielonooki  
\- Nie, to jest wspaniałe, ale to tak bardzo w twoim stylu - odpowiedział przez śmiech Jason  
Przez ciało Percy’ego przeszła fala ulgi. Natychmiast zastąpiła ją jednak determinacja, by przejąć kontrolę kontrolę nad sytuacją. Jednak zanim obmyślił nowy plan działania, poczuł na swoich wargach pocałunek od Nico. Zbiło go to kompletnie z tropu. Jason nie czekał za długo, od razu dołączając do pocałunku. Ich języki namiętnie się obściskiwały i wiły. Percy na jakiś czas całkowicie zatracił się w przyjemności. Niesamowicie stymulująca była bliskość dwóch osób które kochał. W czasie pocałunku zaczął masować widoczne wybrzuszenia w dżinsach obydwu chłopców. Na początku delikatnie je obmacywał, później coraz mocniej naciskał, wywołując ciche jęki wydobywające się z ich ust w czasie pocałunku. W końcu przełamał pocałunek i próbując odzyskać chociaż trochę kontroli powiedział z zalotnym uśmiechem:  
\- Połóżcie się na łóżku  
Chłopcy, będący już całkiem napaleni. szybko zrzucili z siebie koszulki i zaczęli rozpinać dżinsy, jednak wtedy zielonooki ich powstrzymał, kręcąc głową i mówiąc:  
\- Jeszcze nie teraz… Zrobię to własnoręcznie  
To roznieciło ich porządanie jeszcze bardziej. Położyli się na łóżku, opierając się lekko na łokciach, tak by głowę mieć w górze i widzieć poczynania Percy’ego. Ten, gdy tylko także pozbył się swojej koszulki, opadła na kolana na łóżku i zaczął namiętnie całować Jasona. Po chwili zaczął schodzić coraz niżej i niżej, zatrzymując się na szyi, ssając ją przez chwilę, co wywołało głośne jęki rozkoszy u blondyna. Blady szatyn w tym samym czasie masował swoje krocze przez dżinsy, ciągle będąc posłusznym rozkazowi zielonookiego. Ten zostawił malinkę na szyi Jasona i dalej schodził niżej i niżej, całując i ssając jego obojczyki, sutki, klatkę piersiową, powoli zbliżając się do swojego celu - jego penisa. Gdy w końcu tam dotarł, rozpiął dżinsy i jego oczom ukazał się bardzo widoczny, długi kształt prącia blondyna, dalej przykrytego bokserkami ze wzorem w błyskawice. Nawet po tylu latach Percy’emu dalej imponowała jego wielkość - 8 cali. Jednak nie miał zamiaru dać Jasonowi tego czego pragnął tak łatwo. Zaczął masować jego prącie przez materiał i lekko je całował, z figlarnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Blondyn już ciężko dyszał i głośno jęczał. Wykrztusił z siebie:  
\- Percy… Proszę… Przestań się już mną tak bawić…  
Zielonookiemu ten błagalny ton bardzo przypadł do gustu. Przez długie lata ich związku, cała trójka wiedziała, że Percy jest tym który lubi mieć władzę w łóżku. Ten, ukontentowany tym, że Jason go prosi, w końcu zdjął jego bokserki i wziął jego penisa w usta. Jason wydał z siebie przewlekły jęk, gdy poczuł jak wilgotne i ciepłe usta chłopaka otaczają jego męskość. Zielonooki rozpoczął ssanie, wraz z poruszaniem głową w górę i w dół. Przez ten cały czas patrzył jasnookiemu prosto w oczy. Nie był w stanie wziąć w usta całego penisa Jasona, więc części których nie ogarniał wargami, macał za pomocą ręki. Blondyn był zahipnotyzowany głęboko zielonymi oczami Percy’ego. Nico, może z podniecenia, a może z uczucia wyobcowania zaczął namiętnie całować Jasona, który czuł się jak w niebie. Gdy Percy podjął się wyzwania wzięcia całego jego członka usta, poczuł jak twardnieje jeszcze bardziej, co nie sądził, że było możliwe. Wydał z siebie przewlekły jęk, prosto w usta szatyna. Percy, mając dwie wolne ręce, jedną dotykał swojego własnego penisa w spodniach, a drugą masował jądra blondyna  
Nagle, poczuł brak ust zielonookiego. Percy przerwał ssanie, by pozbyć się swoich dżinsów i bielizny, z której wyskoczyło jego krótsze, 6-calowe prącie. Ku rozczarowaniu Jasona, po pozbyciu się swoich ubrań przesunął się w stronę Nico. W tym przypadku nie bawił się już w grę wstępną. Jednym ruchem zdarł z Włocha spodnie i bokserki, rzucając się z głodem na jego 5-calowego penisa. Był najmniejszy z całej trójki, jednak Percy’emu to nie przeszkadzało. Mógł wziąć całe prącie szatyna w usta, co sprawiało mu nieziemską przyjemność. Za pomocą rąk masował uda chłopaka. Nico za to, używał swych dłoni by bawić się swoimi sutkami, potęgując przyjemność.  
Jason postanowił nie być bezczynnym. Podniósł się z łóżka i złapał leżące na stoliku lubrykant i dildo. Następnie nachylił się nad idealnym tyłkiem Percy’ego. Ten był zbyt zaabsorbowany wykonywaniem głębokiego gardła na penisie Nico, by zauważyć poczynania blondyna. Był więc miło zaskoczony, gdy poczuł jak wilgotny język Jasona liże jego otwór  
\- Ah! - wydobył z siebie jęk, który zatrzymał jego ruchy na prąciu Włocha.  
Szybko jednak wznowił swoje poczynania, jednocześnie czując jak jasnooki wyjada go od tyłu. Uczucie ciepłego języka liżącego jego anus było niesamowicie stymulujące i poczuł zbliżający się orgazm. Powstrzymał się jednak, bo miał znacznie ambitniejsze plany na tę noc  
\- Wsadzę pierwszy palec… - usłyszał głos Jasona, który nachylił się nad jego uchem.  
\- Mhmmm - odjęknął Percy, nie przerywając ssania Nico.  
Bawił się jednocześnie jego jądrami, co spowodowało, że szatyn odrzucił głowę do tyłu, całkowicie oddając się przyjemności z seksu oralnego. Blondyn pokrył swoje palce hojną ilością niebieskiego lubrykantu i wsadził pierwszy z nich w otwór zielonookiego. Poczuł sporą luźność i pomyślał “Musiał się na nas przygotować wcześniej!” - to wywołało szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy. Szybko więc dołożył 2 i 3 palec. Przez jakiś czas tak trwali - Percy poruszający swoimi wargami w górę i w dół prącia Nico, od czasu do czasu przerywający by possać jego jądra, oraz Jason, bawiący się otworem zielonookiego, masturbując się jednocześnie. W końcu jednak zastąpił swoje palce niebieskim dildem, wziętym ze stolika. W momencie gdy je włożył, oczy Percy’ego rozszerzyły się i poczuł się bardzo pełny. To wywołało u niego przewlekły, głośny jęk. Jason zaczął intensywnie, szybko wkładać mu dildo, co spowodowało, że zielonooki przestał ssać penisa Nico i jedyne co mógł robić, to jęczeć. Wtedy szatyn, nie zważając na bezradność bruneta, zaczął go całować. Spojrzał na Jasona, wzrokiem mówiącym jedno “Koniec gry wstępnej”. Wtedy blondyn zaprzestał ruchania Percy’ego dildem i zaczął się wygodniej ustawiać by zastąpić zabawkę swoim prąciem. Brunet, wiedząc co ma nastąpić, przesunął się trochę w tył, by zrobić więcej miejsca Nico, który, podobnie jak zielonooki ustawił się w pozycji “na pieska”, tak, że jego tyłek był przed twarzą Percy’ego. Także miał w planach być penetrowanym tej nocy, więc chciał by ukochany go przygotował. Spojrzał na kochanka i powiedział z uśmiechem:  
\- Wiesz co masz robić  
Percy lekko skinął głową. W momencie gdy zaczął lizać otwór Nico, Jason wsadził swojego penisa w anus zielonookiego. Tego uczucia nie dało się porównać do dilda. Prącie blondyna było grubsze, dłuższe i lepsze od zabawki. Uczucie pełności sprowadziło falę przyjemności na zielonookiego, który czuł się jak w niebie. Na początku ruchy Jasona był dosyć chaotyczne. Po chwili wyrobił sobie jednak rytm głębokich i szybkich pchnięć. Dźwięk uderzania skóry o skórę roznosił się po pokoju. Tymczasem Nico przeżywał ekstazę przez ciepły i wilgotny język Percy’ego, który lizał jego otwór, bawił się nim, lekko w niego wpychał. Po jakimś czasie Nico zaproponował:  
\- Może zmienimy pozycję, co? Też chciałbym poczuć w sobie penisa Jasona.  
Obydwaj chłopcy zareagowali na te propozycje uśmiechem. Percy podniósł się więc do pozycji klęczącej i przesunął w przód, robiąc miejsce szatynowi. Wszyscy bawili się swoimi członkami w trakcie zmiany pozycji. Nico usadowił się przed penisem Jasona, pozwalając mu wsadzić go do swojego otworu. Blondyn poczuł, że Włoch jest znacznie bardziej ciasny od Percy'ego co dodawało dużo przyjemności, jednak musiał dać czas chłopakowi by ten przyzwyczaił się do jego prącia. Przez ten czas brunet poruszał swoim tyłkiem przed członkiem Nico, wkładając sobie palce i bawiąc się swoim otworem. Kochał tak podniecać kochankaz gdy ten nie mógł nic zrobić. Jednak gdy zobaczył, że ten w końcu czuje się komfortowo na prąciu Jasona, sam chwycił za penisa Włocha i wśliznął się na niego. Wszyscy trzej wydali z siebie jęk zadowolenia. Percy, wyruchany już wcześniej przez Jasona, nie musiał się przyzwyczajać - pozwolił Nico od razu rozpocząć ruchy w przód i w tył.  
Włoch czuł się bosko. Niesamowitym, obezwładniającym uczuciem było poruszanie się, jednocześnie wkładając penisa głębiej i głębiej w odbyt zielonookiego i czując grube prącie blondyna głęboko w sobie. Ruchy szatyna stawały się coraz szybsze, chaotyczniejsze, gdy obejmowała go nieziemska przyjemność. Jason i Percy mieli wolne ręce, gdyż Nico robił wszystko za nich, więc pierwszy z nich bawił się swoimi sutkami, a drugi masturbował się, będąc ruchanym przez Włocha. Przez jakiś czas tak trwali, czując prawdziwą ekstazę i narastające orgazmy. Pierwszy nie wytrzymał Percy. Nie dał rady gdy członek Nico uderzył w jego prostatę. Zaświeciły mu sie gwiazdy przed oczami i poczuł obezwładniającą przyjemność. Z jego penisa wystrzeliła wielka ilość spermy, ochlapując poduszki i ramy łóżka. Zaczął się trząść, będąc kompletnie zatraconym w ekstazie. Nagle przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł. Zsunął się z penisa Nico, ku jego wielkiemu rozczarowaniu. Jason zaprzestał swych ruchów, patrząc na poczynania bruneta. Ten wydał rozkaz, z figlarnym uśmiechem na twarzy:  
\- Wstańcie  
Kochankowie byli trochę rozczarowani, że ten przerywa im, gdy zbliżali się już do orgazmu, jednak usłuchali go. Byli ciekawi i trochę zdenerwowani, gdyż naprawdę już chcieli dojść. Gdy powstali z kolan, Percy przesunął się bliżej ich obydwu, i bez zbędnej na tym etapie gry, wziął penisa Jasona w usta, a swoją rękę ulokował na prąciu Nico. Zaczął intensywnie ssać i poruszać ręką wywołując przerywane jęki i wzdychnięcia u chłopców. Ci byli już naprawdę podnieceni i gotowi dojść w każdym momencie. Jednak stało się to, gdy do penisa blondyna w buzi zielonookiego, dołączył także członek szatyna. Percy ssał i lizał z wielką mocą, pełen głodu i oddania. Jednocześnie bawił się jądrami obu chłopaków. Tego było już za wiele. Nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy Jason krzyknął:  
-Dochodzę!  
A w ślad za nim poszedł Nico. Obydwoje wystrzelili z siebie potężne ilości spermy, całkowicie zalewając usta Percy'ego. Przyjemność ogarnęła ich całkiem. Percy część przełknął, lecz część zachował w ustach. Powstał zaraz, opuszczając penisy chłopców i zaczął ich namiętnie całować, wymieniając miedzy nimi ich spermę. Nico i Jason, dalej całkiem zatraceni z przyjemności po orgaźmie, czuli wspaniały słony smak przemieszczający się między ich ustami. Stali tak jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, całując się, język w język. Napełniała ich wtedy miłość i satysfakcja, z niesamowicie udanego stosunku  
W końcu jednak oddali się zmęczeniu i opadli na łóżko. Nie każdy był jednak wyczerpamy - Percy powoli zaczynał znowu dostawać erekcji. Spojrzał więc z uśmiechem na zmęczonych kochanków i powiedział:  
-To co, gotowi na rundę drugą?

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo proszę o komentarze! Pracuję nad pisaniem scen erotycznych i każda uwaga jest bardzo cenna


End file.
